The Morgue on HALLOWEEN
by Shinylane1.2
Summary: Castle and Beckett are trapped in the morgue on Halloween... what will happen on this dark, dreary night? MUAHAHAHA... enjoy


**HAPPY HALLOWEEN ALL! MUAHAHAHAHA!**

She could feel him from behind her, and she knew that any moment now he would jump out and scream 'BOO!'.

He had done this last year too, and truth be told, it scared the crap out of her. But now, she was ready, and she wasn't about to allow him to win the satisfaction of her frightful shriek like it had happened last year. No, now Kate Beckett was ready for the glory.

Her heart began pounding in her chest as the seconds ticked away. Any second now... any second... don't loose your focus... don't let him win... if he wins, he'll tease you for the rest of the year... we don't want th-

"BOO!" he screamed, popping out from behind her chair.

She jumped. She didn't want to, but she did, and he had scared her... again.

"Haha! I gotcha again!" he laughed, readjusting his batman mask over his head. "Honestly, Beckett, I thought you would've learned by now."

She rolled her eyes, mentally tsking herself for getting lost in her thoughts. "You didn't scare me, Castle. I knew you were there the whole time."

"Oh really?Then why did you jump?" he leaned in close to her, ensuing Batman's gruff identity cover up voice, "Because I'm curious, detective."

She glared into his masked face for a moment, before turning sharply to stand up.

"I knew it!" He chuckled, loosing the Batman voice, "I, Richard Castle, have managed to scare Detective Beckett out of her skin. Happy Halloween kids... MUAHAHAHAH!" He laughed evil-like.

"Oh brother." she said to herself with her annoyed voice.

"Where'ya goin'?" He asked, tagging along, his black cape trailing heroically behind him.

"To the morgue, Lanie wants to show us something."

"To the morgue-mobile!" he announced, grabbing his cape and throwing it over his shoulder before darting in front of her. "Catch me if you can!"

"My job is arrest criminals, Castle. I'm only allowed to taser idiots in costume, which I will do to you if you don't quit acting like a three year old."

He stopped abruptly before reaching the corner. "Promise?"

She almost laughed at his childlike expression through the mask.

"Oh I promise... Batman." She continued to walk towards him.

He nodded simply before reaching in his Batman costume yellow belt that was strapped to his hips. He pulled out the taser that had been in her detective belt, and smiled. "Not if I taser you first." he said softly.

Kate's mouth dropped and she stopped. "Castle... Castle give it back!"

He tossed it back and forth in his hands, laughing as she began to sprint towards him. "Na ah!" he darted around the corner, laughing.

"Castle!" She yelled, following him intently, "Castle that is very dangerous! Stop!" she pleaded, only to watch him go faster. "You'll never get past me at the elevator!" She shouted to him across the long hallway.

"Good point!" he shouted back, racing towards the stairs.

"Damn it Castle!" She followed him although he was quite a bit ahead. If only she'd warn her running shoes!

Their game of chase lasted until the last floor when Castle threw himself into the morgue. Kate, who had managed to close the gap between them by a bit, still did not make the cut off. Quickly, Castle shut the morgue doors, holding them closed so that she couldn't get in.

"Castle!" She screamed from the other side of the door, trying helplessly to open in.

"MUAHAHA!" he laughed again, showing her the taser. Tormenting her as he held it up to the window. "I WIN AGAIN!" he mouthed.

Just then, Lanie appeared from behind Castle and snatched the taser out of his hand. Castle, who had been paying no attention to what was going on behind him, jumped sharply right into Lanie.

"Nice try Castle." She smiled, "Now get outta my way."

Castle let his head hang down in a dramatic fashion as he moved out of the way so Lanie could open the door for Kate.

"Thanks Lanie!" Kate said, catching her breath as she grabbed the taser from Castle. "Little boys who play with fire, get burned." she said, socking him in the arm.

"Ow!" he yelped. "Two against one! No fair!"

"No," she corrected, "Two against Batman, totally fair."

He shook his head in disbelief, massaging his arm.

"So what did you want to show us, Lanie?"

"Well, your victim had a slight abrasion on his left index finger." she answered, leading them to the stored bodies.

"What does it mean exactly?" Kate asked.

"Well," Lanie began, pulling the body out of the storage. "It could mean suicide, although I can't be sure, it's still a possibility." Before she could lift the sheet that covered the body, all of the lights went out. The place went completely dark.

"Uh..." Castle whispered after a moment, "Guys..."

"Damn," Lanie cursed. "This happened earlier today. You two just stay here and let me figure out what's going on." As she left, she brushed softly against Castle's chest.

"Ah! Woah!" He screeched, "Please tell me that was you!"

Lanie laughed wildly. They couldn't see her leave, but they heard the slam of the door.

"Well that's chilling." He said to himself. "Beckett?... Beckett?" he asked, spinning around in the darkness. It wasn't long before he clumsily knocked over a pan of medical examiner utensils, "Hello?"

There was no response. Timidly, Castle reached for his belt, pulling out his cell phone for light. As he turned it out, he shined it around the darkness, looking for Beckett.

"Beckett, where are you?" he asked, starting to shake. "Hello?"

Finally, he spun around, shining the light directly on her face, "Boo." she said softly with a hint of insanity to it.

"Oh my god!" Castled squealed loudly, falling hard on the floor.

Kate chuckled at her success, and reached her hand out to help her up.

"You scared the hell out of me!" he gasped, taking her hand.

"Now we're even." she said through her laughs.

"Tell me something, if you're here, who's running hell?" he asked, rubbing his now bruised butt.

"Oh shut up." she laughed, whacking him on the other arm. "You had it coming."

"Yeah, but in the dark? Isn't that a little cruel?"

"Why, Castle? Are you afraid of the dark?"

"Nah... I just..." he trailed off as he tried to find the right words.

But she cut him off, "Ha! Ha! You _are_ afraid of the dark!"

"No..." he answered defensively, "But don't you find it just a little eerie that we're in a powerless morgue, no electricity, no lights, on Halloween?"

"Oh you're like the little sister I never had!" she laughed aloud.

Castle shook his head in embarrassment as he shined his phone around, "Well I'm not waiting around here any longer."

"We should at least take a look at the body." Beckett teased.

"Are you serious? This is the beginning of every scary movie. I'm not staying around for this."

"Relax, Castle, nothing's down her except for us..." she paused, "... and a bunch of dead people."

"See now that's just not funny!" He moved in closer to her for comfort.

"Calm down, it's okay. Here, give me your phone." she took it from him, shining it around.

"This is the worst Halloween ever." he whispered, "I swear something's breathing on me."

"It's just your imagination. Chill." She moved around the dark morgue, with him pinned to her side. Abruptly, she stopped.

"What?" Castle hissed quietly.

"Castle... look." she shined the phone light on the bed that Lanie had pulled out for them to examine the body. Only now, it was empty.

"It's alive!" Castle shrieked.

Then, he heard a low, intimidating voice from behind him, growling into his ear, "Nice of you to join me... Rick."

Castle didn't hesitate for a second when he pushed his way through the morgue and it's obstacles, as he raced to the door, screaming like a little girl. "Help!" he tried to open the door, although it was locked. "Don't eat me!" He covered his eyes, trembling as he slipped to the floor, shielding himself.

Everything was quiet for a while. Finally, he heard laughing.

After a moment, Castle built up the courage to uncover his eyes. The lights were back on. There, standing above him was Kate, Lanie, Esposito and Ryan, all who were laughing and point at him as he was leaned against the morgue wall.

They were laughing at him.

Castle looked around at them, seeing that Ryan was dressed in the sheet that had covered their victim. It was all a prank.

"Oh wow! Okay. Very funny guys!" He said sarcastically, pushing himself off the ground. He glanced at Kate who was almost crying from laughter.

"_Don't eat me!"_ Esposito imitated, and another explosion of laugher burst amongst the four of them.

"Help!" They continued to tease.

"Batman, fighting crime to his knees!" Kate laughed along.

"Oh you are so gonna get it for that." he shook his head as if to show himself plotting his next plan to scare her, "You're all gonna pay, and it's gonna be good."

"So we've heard." Ryan nodded, wiping the tears from his eyes.

Stubbornly, Castle threw his cape over his shoulder and exited the morgue, defiantly walking out of the precinct.

The four continued to laugh loudly before Lanie spoke. "He doesn't know about the Captain hiding in the back of his car to scare him, right?"

"No..." Kate answered.

"Oh he's gonna be so freaked out!" Ryan laughed.

"Yeah, that'll teach him to screw with me on Halloween!" Kate chuckled with a maniac laugh.

**_HAPPY HALLOWEEN!_**

**I hope you all liked, I just thought it would be funny!**

**Anyways, thanks for reading and please review! I love feedback, especially on one shots because not many people review!**

**Thanks again and have a great day! **

**MUAHAHAHA  
~SARAH **


End file.
